Something that should never have happened
by sakuramichaelis1
Summary: Alexa Schmidt is an regular 8th grader and soon her world turned upside down. Now Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika are all living by her. Find out what happens in this exciting story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yea see you tomorrow!" I called out to my friends as I started to walk home from

school. My name is Alexa Schmidt, my friends call me Lex. I'm 13 years old and in 8th grade.

I'm too obsessed with Anime and japan stuff, almost every calls me japan freak, or Otaku. But

I'm not a total freak, I still have a life, I make Fan fictions, draw, and try to make my own

music. I walked passed the bridge over the Milwaukee River and saw birds flying around trees

in a unique way. The sun set looked very cool reflecting on the water. As I started walking into

my neighborhood I waved bye to my friend by her grandmothers house and walked down my

street to my house. As I was about to open the gate I saw 5 people laying on the ground in the

front yard. A girl with orange hair, a guy with black hair and a bad haircut, a guy with red hair,

another guy who was bald, and also a elementary kid with sliver hair.

I looked at them for awhile to see if they were still breathing, they are phew. I set my

bag down and crouched down by the sliver haired kid, he looked familiar and cute. He grunted

and was slowly getting up, so was the others. I got startled and run behind the garbage cans.

Everyone got up and looked around to find out where they were. "Is everyone alright?"

asked the sliver haired kid and everyone nodded. I noticed that I forgot about my bag so I

slowly reached for my bag and slowly moved it to me. The sliver haired kid turned around,

"Who's there!?" he called out.

I slowly got up, "I-I-I'm sorry just you guys were unconscious in my front yard so I-" I

stumbled my words nervously. "It's alright, but do you know where we are?" He asked. "Um,

Kewaskum in Wisconsin U.S.A" I told him holding on to my bag. "So the World of the Living"

mumbled the sliver haired kid. "Great, and we didn't get a mission, this is weird" said the black

haired guy. "It's not weird Yumichika, it's great! I get time to go shopping" said the orange

haired lady. "Rangiku, its not the time to go shopping, this is an urgent matter." said the sliver

hair guy. "Yea, lets not worry about shopping in the world of the Living for once." said the bald

man. "Oh shut it badly, like you have time to do anything." replied the orange haired lady.

"BALDY!?" yelled the bald man. The orange haired lady and the bald man started bickering

back and forth in the background while I slowly backed away a little. "This is ridiculous all of

you shut up!" yelled the sliver haired kid getting annoyed.

The two who were bickering stopped. Sighing the red head spoke, "Well anyways, I'm

Renji Abrai, thats Rangiku Masumoto and next to her is Ikkaku Madrame," he pointed to the

bald guy and orange haired lady, next he pointed to the black haired guy with the weird

haircut," that's Yumichika, and thats Capitan Toshiro Hitsugaya." as he pointed to the sliver

haired kid. I was surprised to here those names but it was hard to believe because they sound

like characters from an Anime show called Bleach, they also look like them too.

"Well I'm Alexa Schmidt, you are welcome to come if you would like." Everyone started

to walk into my house and sat in the living room even though its kinda small to have a lot of

people. Toshiro was looking through his phone not paying attention to the people that were bickering.

I walked out and went into my room and turned on my computer. I turned on some

music and everyone turned quiet. Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika went by my

bedroom's door and they looked at me. Rangiku went through the crowd," oh do you a song

that I like!" she said excited. "Maybe what song?" I said scrolling down the music list. "Right

there!" she said pointing to a song and I played it. Everyone else was annoyed by the song and

Rangiku was smiling. Me and Rangiku was dancing and laughing till the song ended and a

song sung by someone in the house.

Rangiku looked at the computer "Is that captain, singing?" she questioned. I tried to run

to the computer to turn off the music but I slipped and fell. Toshiro in the other room was

blushing and was annoyed. I pressed the space button to pause the music and sighed in relief.

Rangiku ran to the living room and looked at Toshiro, "Was that you captain, singing?" she

asked. "I know nothing about it" he replied and little bit blushing.

"Aww come on," She whined as she hugged him from his back,"you can tell me."

A Vein popped up from his head, "Masumoto, get off of me!" he said very annoyed. "Grump.."

she murmured as she got off and sat on the couch. Renji looked at me, "How do you have

Capitan Hitsugaya's song on your...weird device?" Startled I started at him, Should I tell them

that they are really from a show...

I sat on my office chair and turned to my computer. I looked through my files to find a

movie. I let it played a while as everyone gathered around. Mostly all of them looked startled,

"Is that...us?" asked Renji, I nodded. They started at the screen for minutes, I watched it too.

Soon all I hear munching behind me and I turned around, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU

GET POPCORN!?" Renji and Ikkaku looked at me, "so this is pop...corn...AWESOME!" said

Ikkaku amazed eating it. "Its very good, and there was some laying out by that machine." said

Renji answering my question. Damn father...he and living things out everywhere...

I closed out the movie, "so that I got that out of the way..." Rangiku looked at me, "So

that movie called Bleach, we are from that, you say?" I nodded, "and you know about soul

reapers, hallows, and all that jazz?" I nodded again. Rangiku stared at me like I'm an animal or

something, now I feel how Monkeys feel like..

"Well before my parents come home you guys need to find a place to stay." Rangiku

looked at me weirdly, "Awww, I wanted to stay here, this is a nice small cozy house" "Sorry

but I don't know how to explain that plus I think there is an apartment open down there" I

pointed where the apartments were. Toshiro got up from my bed to go outside and motioned the

others to come with. "Bye Lex-chan!" said Rangiku cheerfully. "Lex-chan? That easy you call

me your friend." "Yea might as well, we'll see each other again" she said winking and walking

off. I sighed, "At lest they are not going to my school thats for sure.."


	2. Chapter 2

"At lest they are not going to my school thats for sure.." Yeah, they are not going to be at

my school my ass!

I was just sitting at my usual table before school started and there was loud "cools!" and

"awesomes" across the cafeteria. I got so annoyed so I started to walk over there to shut them

up but then I noticed red hair, white hair, orange hair, black hair, and baldy, especially baldy. I

turned back around to go back to my table but I was stopped, "Lex-chan!" Rangiku...

I turned around and faked smiled, "Oh hey Rangiku!" Everyone else came around by me

and Rangiku, even the other students. "Nice fake smile, taking acting lessons because you

failing them" said Ikkaku snickering a bit. "Nice bald head, where did you get it, the baldo

shop?" I snickered at that joke and Ikkaku got mad at that and a vein popped out of his bald

head, "say that again!" Toshiro's arm when in front of Ikkaku, "easy Ikkaku." I looked around,

I don't like being in so big crowds so I started walking, "Cya, I don't like that much of people

crowding around."

It was time for first hour and I had my favorite class, Gym! I went into the girls locker

room and changed into my gym shorts and shirt. While I was doing so everyone was talking

about the new kids, it was so annoying. I walked out of the locker room and got on a color

jersey and sat in my sit. Before class started I saw Toshiro and Renji walked out of the boys

locker room and I was even more annoyed. Again really! I mean come on!

Mr. G, one of the gym teachers, introduced Toshiro and Renji to the class then told them

to sit on Mrs. Jandre's side of the gym, yay, they are on the same side as me!

We did all our push-ups, sit-ups and stretching before running. Most of us ran for three

minutes and thirty seconds and others ran for seven minutes. While running one of my favorite

songs played, Airplanes by B.O.B. I was quietly singing but my friends heard and shook his

head and I smiled. Austin Lasuack, my first ever crush, speed passed us, I looked at the score

board and it was only six twenty. Right when I was going to speed up all I saw was a flash of

white and red. Renji and Toshiro was doing a kind of race and they didn't look tired. I kinda

joined them and was kinda having fun. Everyone one looked like the were going to burst out

'show offs!' or something but they kinda cheered, but I was thinking it was for Toshiro and

Renji but then my friend cheered for me.

After we were all done with running it was time for 3 on 3 basketball, one of my favorite

sports! I was on blue team, Toshiro was on orange, and Renji on red, thank goodness...

I was kicking butt into the 4 game, it was Blue vs. Orange. I started out with the ball,

checked it to one of my classmates, Aaron Powell, hes such a goof off, once he tripped me in

this game. I dribbled the ball down the court and I was blocked by my other classmate, Kenzie Voigt. I tossed the ball to my teammate, Austin, but before Austin got it Toshiro had gotten it

and ran down the court to take it back. Man he is fast...

The game was a tie, we switched teams again, now its Blue vs. Red. Blue won, right

before class was over. I changed and went to my other classes.

My classes went smoothly, Ikkaku was in 2 of my classes and was getting made fun of.

Renji was in 4 of my classes and people was saying his tattoos were cool and junk. Rangiku

and Yumichika was in 3 of my classes and Toshiro was mostly in all of my classes. It was

annoying to me that people keep asking questions about Toshiro about his hair, eyes, and his

height, I had to step in and ask him a question about where he lived. I think Toshiro was

annoyed about those questions too.

At lunch it was kinda weird, Rangiku wanted me to sit by her and the others. We were

sitting one table behind my regular table. Rangiku was all cheerful and the rest looked tried or

annoyed. I'm glad I packed my own lunch because I didn't wanted any of school lunch after all

that sweating in first hour. The others got lunch and Toshiro didn't. "Aren't you hungry?" I

asked him splitting my chopsticks in half. "Not really" he replied. "You should at lest eat

something, here" I threw an apple at him and he caught it. He was silent and then I heard a little

thank you and he started eating it. I slightly smiled and started eating my Ramon that I cooked

this morning in a container that keeps stuff warm.

After school I packed my stuff for the weekend, someone accidentally bumped me when

I had my art folder and some of my best pictures flew out. I was picking my pictures up when

someone helped me, I looked up and it was Toshiro. "Oh, you don't have to do that, I got it" I

said picking up my pictures and putting it back into my folder. "This is for that apple you gave

me, its my thanks, if you want to say." He replied handing my pictures to me, "your very

good" I toke them and put it in my folder and put it in my bag. "Thanks" I put the rest of my

books in my bag and put on my coat and put my bag on my shoulder and closed my locker. I

walked out the doors with Toshiro. "Rangiku wants to get home earlier just to go shopping so

I'll be walking with you, if thats alright" I nodded.

We walked in silent, when we almost reached my street there was a big loud howl.

Shocked I turned around and scanned the area. Toshiro took out his pager, "Its a hallow.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Its a hallow.." Oh yay more trouble, especially on Friday the 13th...

"Really a hallow at this time?" I said, there was crunching sounds behind me, sounds

like its destroying a forest coming into town. Toshiro swallowed a Gikongan and got out of his

gigai into his soul reaper form. His Horai moved around with the wind, "Move her to a safe place." said Toshiro, his gigai nodded and moved me away from the area to my house.

A minute later Toshiro used flash step to get where I am, "well that was quick" I

snickered a bit. Toshiro looked at me, it looked like he was about to say 'really..' but he said

nothing. I looked up to the gray cloudy sky like there was something up there. Snowflakes

floated down gracefully, I tried to catch some with my palms but they quickly melted. As I

turned to Toshiro he had an 'what the heck' face. I smiled.

I turned around and started walking and sliding like I was ice skating. I was so happy for

no reason at all.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I sensed an Hallow earlier and now it shows up...

"Take her somewhere safe" I said to my gigai and he nodded and took the girl. I flashed

stepped to where the Hallow was and took out Hyorinmaru. It notice me and was about to

attack but in a flash I cut him in it in half and started turning into ash. I quickly returned to the

girl.

"Well that was quick" said Lex. I looked at her, 'Really, I'm a Capitan and you want to

be sarcastic about that?' She looked to the clouds as snowflakes came down. She tried to catch

some with her palms. For some reason she reminds me of my deceased sister. She looked at me

and then smiled. I was startled, 'She does remind me of my sister!'

'Master, her spiritual pressure is same as her too...' (said Hyorinmaru)

'Well it couldn't be...she died by, Ichimaru...'

"Come on Toshiro, oops I mean Capitan Hitsugaya!" She yelled from her porch opening

the door. I looked at her, "It's fine I'll by my apartment, come by me if another hallow comes to

attack you" I said raising my hand as I started walking to my apartment. I opened the door and

sat down on the couch, " Damn..." I mumbled. I laid down and took a short nap.

…...

"Toshiro!" yelled Misaki running to him. Toshiro smiled and gave her a piece of

watermelon to her. They sat down on the porch of their house. "When I grow-up I wanna be a

soul reaper!" said Misaki cheerfully. Toshiro looked at Misaki, "a soul reaper?" She nodded,

"just like Momo who is training to be one." Toshiro looked down at his watermelon, "well I

don't..." Misaki looked at him weirdly, "Huh? I thought you wanted to protect Momo, cuz you

love her!" Toshiro looked at her, he looked like he was going to chase after her, "I do not!"

Misaki giggled, "do to!" Toshiro chased after his little sister.

…...

Startled Toshiro saw his own sister drop to her knees, a blade was through her chest,

blood ran down the sword to the ground. "Misaki!" He yelled. Gin smiled in ease and took the

blade out of her chest and she fell. Toshiro got angry and spiritual pressure arose from him,

before he could strike Gin he vanished. "I already caused a commotion, so you can settle down, little captain." He said right behind Toshiro and than vanished from the sight. Toshiro

still had angry boiling inside him and sheathed his sword and came rushing towards Misaki.

"Misaki!" said Toshiro kneeling to her. "To...shi...ro.." she said very faint. "Don't talk! I've

called squad 4 to come quickly" She smiled a little bit,

"than..ks..for...every...thing...my...brother..." her voice slowly faded and her arm got limp.

Startled Toshiro still held her hand "come on, stay with me Misaki! Please!"

…...

I woke up, almost having a heart attack from that dream. 'Damn... I'm thinking that

now?' The door opened up with a loud 'thunk'. "Captain were back!" said Rangiku carrying to

small bags and the boys are holding boxes. "Why did you even get this stuff..." said Ikkaku,

"it's not like your gonna wear this stuff..." Rangiku looked at Ikkaku, I sighed scratching my

head. All of them took of their coats and hung them, the boxes almost filled half of the wall.

Rangiku looked at her captain, "were you taking a nap captain?" I looked at her, "no" I got up

from the couch and grabbed my coat and shoes and head out, "I'm going to take a walk."

The snow still fell, it felt nice. I looked up the hill and saw that girl again and looked like

some of her friends are with her. 'Why are they playing basketball in the snow?' I walked up

the hill and the girl saw me, "Toshiro" she waved and ran by me. " Do you wanna play, you

should show how fast you are" she pointed to her friends behind her by the hoop. "No thanks,

I'm just taking a walk." She looked disappointed, "Alright.." she ran back to her friends.

I watched on the curb as they played, they were dodging cars as they came by, the girl

was really good than the others. I slightly smiled and started walking back down the hill to the

apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lex's P.O.V**

Saturday, one of my favorite days because my parents are always out on Saturdays and

plus Anime day. Its sad that Bleach is not on in December, have to wait till like January or

February. I was going to sleep in till noon cuz my mom went to work and my dad went to a

hamfest but there was knock on my window. I thought I was imagining it so I just stayed in my

bed. There was another a knock so I woke up and looked out my window, startled I went a few

centimeters, almost falling off of my bed. Rangiku just smiled and pointed if she can come in

and I nodded.

"Ohayo!" said Rangiku walking into my room. "Jeez, there goes my plans for today.." I

mumbled scratching the back of my head, "anyways what are you doing here?" Rangiku

looked at me, "Too go shopping with you!" I looked to her, "didn't you go yesterday?" She

nodded, "but I mean for you!" I has a confused look on my face, "Wha-"

"You should have something cute" she smiled. I sighed, "Fine...I'll go.." She squealed and ran out of the room.

…...

We walked into the mall, I can't believe we just drove all the way to Fond Du lac just to

go shopping...

Rangiku skipped to an window with a blue formal dress with some blue sparkles on it,

"This looks cute! Don't you think Lex-chan?" I looked over by her, "yeah." Rangiku scrounged

up some money for me and handed it to me, "go ahead!" she smiled sweetly. "Thanks" I took

the money and went into the shop. I looked around a bit to see if there was another cute dress

like that, surprisingly no. I walked up to the clerk and told her I would like to purchase that

blue dress, I bought it and went out of the shop to Rangiku but she was not in sight.

I sighed, "Where did that girl go.." I mumbled. I walked to a bench and sat on it. I

yawned as I sat the bag down next to me. I heard loud voices behind me, "Ichigo you idiot! I

told you to get me a bunny key chain not a bear!" I turned around and say a short black haired

girl yelling at and tall orange haired man, maybe...Rukia and Ichigo? "Well I'm sorry if there

was no bunny key chains!" Yep, Rukia and Ichigo. People stared at them as they walked by,

even a little boy pointed at them. "Now look, you've started a commotion!" yelled Rukia. "Me?

You've started yelled about key chains!" Yelled Ichigo back at her, he turned his head to my

direction. "Rangiku? What are you doing here!?" Startled I turned around and Rangiku was

there. "Yo!"

They walked by us, "Lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you doing here" said Rukia

quietly. "Just shopping with my friend Lex-chan!" she said in her cheerful mood. Rukia

blinked a few times, "Lex-chan?" She looked behind the strawberry blond and looked at me.

Rukia Smiled, "Hi! My Name is Rukia Kuchiki and this is Ichigo Kurosaki." She had her weird

smiled on and pointed to Ichigo when she introduced him. I smiled, "I'm Alexa Schmidt, nice

to met you."

We walked through the Mall to outside, I was in silence. "So you know why we are in

the World of the Living, and in America?" Rangiku shook her head, "My captain was trying to

contact the soul society but nothing worked." Ichigo looked at both of them, "What Toshiro is

here!?" I looked at him, "And Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji." He blinked a few times and

mumbled something. Me, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia got into Rangiku's car and drove back

home.

"So you're here to, Kurosaki." said Toshiro jumping off my roof. "Yea," said Ichigo putting his hand on his hip, "what's going on here anyways." I stood there slightly while they were talking about how to find out what happened.

…...

The week passed by quickly, it was already Friday, December 20th. I walked to school with everyone, it was not too cold out at all. Everyone was silent besides Rangiku whispering to Toshiro. 'I wonder what Rangiku is telling Toshiro...' I thought looking at them. Toshiro looked back a bit, I looked down and blushed. We arrived at school, we were kinda late, like almost 20 minutes late so it was time were we were going to school. As we walked through the hallways I noticed Toshiro was looking down, I was about to console him but i keeped distance just in case he started to yell and make a scene in the hallway.

The day passed by and it was the last period before school was over and something just hit me in my mind, 'The dance is today!' and something else hit me, 'and it's Toshiro's birthday today!'. When the bell rang I ran out of the classroom and opened my locker in a flash of an eye and grabbed a small little light blue box with a dark blue fringed ribbon. I grabbed my jacket and bag, closed my locker and ran to Toshiro's locker, luckily he was still putting his stuff from last class in his locker.

Toshiro turned toward me with a confused look on his face and I revealed the small present to him. He took the present and opened it and found himself an snowflake bracelet. " It was the only thing I could think of, you like snow, right? So when I looked at-" He cut me off of my rumbling, "it's nice, thank you." i looked at him, ' i never heard him being like this, not even in the anime!'

We walked home still in silence then there was an increase of spiritual pressure. "A hollow…" mumbled Toshiro. Soon the hollow appeared in front of me, I stumbled in my feet as it came near me. Toshiro got out of his gigai and moved me away from the hollow. I blinked for a second and Toshiro flashed stepped at the hollow and took out his zanpakuto. The hollow caught Toshiro's zanpakuto and the hollow slashed at him with its claws.

**Toshiro's P.O.V **

I was startled, 'no hollow can do that...' The hollow slashed at my shoulder and it got me, I backed away a bit. I looked back at Alexa, her eyes were wide in shock, scared. ' I got to finish this soon…' the hollow smirked, "I don't want to fight you, little captain, i just want that girl." Shocked, I charged at the hollow and slashed at him, the hollow dodged it, the process keeped on going.

**Lex's P.O.V**

I was too scared to move,' Toshiro got injured right in front of me, even worse the hollow wants me!' I sat there watching as they fought. " You're too boring, i'll just get it done with.." said the hollow and he swat Toshiro across the road to the other side. I was gonna yell but I couldn't open my mouth, I was too frightened. The hollow grabbed me and his claws went into my arms, I screamed in pain, the pain hurt so bad so I couldn't even move.

"Growl, Haineko!" yelled a very serious voice as ash went around the hollow making it vanish in black ash. I feel onto the ground painting as the blood from my arms dripped onto the ground, "M-Masumoto!" yelled Toshiro surprised as he used his Zanpakuto to get up. Rangiku turned turned around to her captain, "Captain you're injured!" she said as she ran to him but he stopped her,"see to her first." he pointed to me. I got up fastly and waved my arms in alarm, "No, no I'm fine, you're more injured than me!" i winced as the paint overwhelmed me. Rangiku walked by me, "Come on lex-chan!", she smiled.

All three of us walked back home in silence. Ichigo and Orihime by my house, it looked like they were waiting for us. "We felt you spiritual pressure rose up so we thought you were in trouble so we thought we should help." stated Ichigo. "We don't need help from a substitute soul reaper…" stated Toshiro cold and harsh. I stood there quietly.


End file.
